Need
by LawAndOrderSVUAddict
Summary: Elliot and Olivia come to the realization they need each other. Physically and mentally. Rated M for a reason. ONESHOT


She's Olivia Benson. She busts perps, can take a guy down twice her size, can fire a gun like no other and has the compassion to make a victim feel completely safe. You'd think she'd know how to take care of herself too. And she can. She just misses something. _**Someone**_. Someone to come home to. Someone to make her feel safe after her job is done. Someone to be compassioned with her after she had to listen to a horrific story of one of the victims.

_**But she hasn't**_. There's nobody there for her when she gets home. Nobody to comfort her. But now she's in desperate need. Not just anybody. A particular someone.

He has her heart and soul, he just doesn't know it yet. He could break her heart and they're not even together. How could **he **do that? How's that even possible.

* * *

his heart was racing, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He's pissed.

She can't take away his kids. He's their father, he has rights too.

He falls back onto his couch staring in the blank darkness. His eyes wondering off to a particular spot on his wall. Thousand thoughts crossing his mind. 999 of those thoughts were about her. Only one was about the fact Kathy was leaving and taking the kids with her.

He just wanted to be with her. The one person who can make him happy with just a look. A word. The one person who had his heart at the beginning.

He was thinking about her. About how he'd love to lay in her arms. _**Kiss**_ her lips. _**Loving**_ her, _**touching**_ her.

He was so close to picking up the phone and call her. But _**she**_ beat him to it.

''Elliot'' he said into the phone.

''El, _**it's me''**_.

**'It's me'** he never knew those words could make him as nervous and happy as they did.

''Liv'' he said, almost relieved.

''How did things go with Kathy? You talked to her today right?'' Olivia asked sweetly.

He loved her concern, her genuine care for him. But he wasn't interested in talking about Kathy right now.

''It sucked. I don't really want to talk about it though'' he replied shortly.

Olivia could see were this was going. He was pissed off and he was gonna take it out on her. But she loved him. Even that part of him. So she didn't hang up.

''Okay'' she said softly, ''We don't have to talk about it. But are you sure you're alright?''.

Something got into him. He had to be courage's now. Because this was his chance. ''I'm fine, I just..._**I'd love for you to come over**_. I don't really want to be alone right now''. He said the words and an immediate silence followed. **Did he just say the wrong thing?**

''I'll be there in 20 minutes'' she replied.

He let out a sigh of relieve.

* * *

His doorbell rang. His heart made a little jump. 'Just calm down, she's been here before' he had to remind himself.

He opened the door and was met with her hazel brown eyes. ''Hi'' she said.

He made a hand gesture, letting her know she could come in. He closed the door behind her and took a couple deep breaths. **He wasn't gonna fuck this up.**

It only took minutes for them to be lost in one of their conversations. It was so easy for them to talk about little unimportant things. But as soon as their conversation deepened in meaning, they'd shut down.

''Liv...I need to tell you something'' Elliot started while looking at her.

She felt the room tense. Something was up.

''Tell me'' she said softly, nervous.

''I _**need**_ you'' he blurted out.

Just two words, but they knocked the wind out of her. He had never said that before. He wasn't that kind of guy. He wasn't a fan of sentimental words or gestures.

''What?'' was the only thing she could get out.

''Every time I get home, I feel like something's missing Actually _**someone**_.

_**You Liv**_. I need you here with me''.

It was like she was imagining things. He would never really say those things to her ,would he?

''I don't know what to say. El, I-'' but he cut her off.

_**''I love you Liv''**_ .So, he said it. It's out there.

Her mouth almost dropped to the floor, her eyes widened and her words disappeared.

Elliot closed the space between them, forcing Olivia to look at him.

He slowly kissed her lips, tugging softly at her bottom lip while murmuring: ''It's okay Liv''.

She was shaking. Not because she didn't want this. Damn, she did. But she was scared. This wasn't just a random guy she met at a bar. This was her partner for thirteen years. **Her soul mate.**

''I can't say those words back, El...I can't'' she whispered softly against his ear.

''I know. I didn't expect you to'' he replied.

He knows Olivia struggles with those words. The minute she'd say them, would be the minute she had to stop running. Running away from love. From herself.

''Come on'' he said gently as he pulled her off the couch, leading her to the bedroom.

''If you want to stop Liv, stop me now'' he whispered. He didn't know what got into him, but whatever it was, he loved it.

She shook her head while burying her head into his shoulder, ''no stopping'' she whispered.

He softly laid her down on the bed as he hovered over her and crashed his lips on hers again; this time a little less gentle and a little more _**passionate.**_

She felt his tongue brushing hers, while he bit into her lip softly. She softly moaned in his mouth in response. The need for each other grew with the second. She wanted him. All of him. _**Now**_!

''Elliot'' she _**groaned**_; tired of waiting.

''I wanna take my time'' he said into her ear. She could feel him smirk.

But Olivia wouldn't let him get off that easy; she tugged at his shirt, implying he'd take it off.

_**''Ladies first''**_ he smirked, definitely amused.

''Son of a bitch'' she mouthed as she took of her shirt.

Her bra came into full view and something about it made her feel really vulnerable.

''El...'' she said softly as he was taking in the view, pinning her hands above her head, preventing her from moving away.

''I just want to watch you'' he said gently as he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

He wasn't lying when he said he was going to take his time.

After a couple more kisses in her neck, he finally moved away and took off his own shirt.

She always knew Elliot had an extraordinary body, but the view of his abs practically paralyzed her. _**Damn he was hot.**_

He kissed her again, she felt his bare stomach against her own. Her nipples hardened underneath the fabric of her bra and every time Elliot moved against it, it made her gasp.

''Elliot please'' she pleaded, not physically able to wait any longer.

''It's okay baby, I got you'' he said in her ear, his voice dripping with lust as he unhooked the clip of her bra.

He kissed her neck, down to her chest, purposely avoiding her hard nipples.

He heard her grown out of frustration and he knew _**he had her**_.

He slowly made his way to her breast, kissing them while softly taking her erected nipple in his mouth.

''God damn El'' she panted.

He placed another kiss on her breast and made his way up again.

Olivia placed her hands on his fore arms and slowly made her way to his abdomen, feeling his strong muscles. Elliot couldn't help but chuckle. ''You like what you see?'' he teased.

She nodded while placing soft kisses in the crook of his neck and his arms.

He said he was gonna take it slow and damn he did, but he couldn't hold out much longer either, so he made his way down her pants and unzipped it.

She felt her whole body shaking in anticipation. She _**wanted**_ him so bad.

She kicked the last part of her pants off and began on his. It took them only a couple of seconds to undress the both of them.

''You're so beautiful, Liv'' he said while he hovered over her again.

She mumbled something back at him, while he placed himself for her entrance.

''Come on El'' she said frustrated.

He kissed her hard and moaned in her mouth when she 'accidently' bumped her leg into his crotch.

He got the message and entered her in one hard thrust. They both moaned in sync.

It was so much more than just sex. They had just acknowledged there was more going on than just a strong friendship. They just admitted their true feelings for each other.

He kissed her neck while pushing into her over and over again.

''Shit El'' she panted, her breaths labored and hard.

''God yes babe'' he moaned.

After a couple more thrusts, they were both almost over the edge.

''Oh my god El, I'm close'' she cried out.

''Just let go hun, I'm right behind you'' he said gently in her ear.

That was all she needed to hear.

''Shit, El...fuck!'' she screamed as they both came climaxed.

He laid down beside her, holding her hand against his chest as they both came down from their high. Their breathes were hard and they were totally spent.

''God, El'' she said, ''That was ..''

''Amazing?'' Elliot continued.

''Yeah, amazing pretty much sums it up'' Olivia replied, a soft chuckle escaping her throat.

They just laid next to each other, enjoying each other's presence without actually speaking.

Olivia looked at him, still amazed about what just happened. She never felt the way she feels now. So happy, so content.

Laying in his bed, feeling him move against the sheets, made her feel strangely overjoyed. She never wants this to change. This was how she wanted to spent the rest of her life. With him.

_**''I love you El''**_ she said suddenly, not wanting to wait any longer. She was ready to take it to the next step.

He just smiled at her, gripping her hand extra tight, while placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

_**''I love you more**_'' he said.

* * *

============================THE. END=================================


End file.
